Bath Bomb
by milegolas
Summary: Hermione introduces Draco to bath bombs.


**Bath Bomb**

**A/N: **Saw this on Dramione prompts tumblr (Prompt #15) and thought I'd give it a go, so this is my take!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, that'll be thanks to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Hermione introduces Draco to bath bombs.

* * *

"Granger."

"Yes Malfoy?" she shouted from her bedroom.

"What are these powdery things?"

"Powdery things, what do you mean?" she said as she walked into the bathroom to see a perplexed Malfoy. "Oh those, they're bath bombs."

"Bath bombs? But why would you want to bomb your bath? And aren't they a bit too …" he trailed off as he picked one up in the shape of a butterfly, "cute, for lack of a better word."

Hermione chuckled. "I'll run us a bath. Pick one you like the look of." She flicked her wand and the water started to run.

She watched as Draco rummaged around her basket of bath bombs, his blond hair falling into his eyes. Ok, so she had a bit of an addiction to them, what with their multitude of shapes and sizes and smells. There were too many to choose from, not to mention she often received them as gifts for birthdays and Christmases. She was quite privy to the novelty shaped ones, I mean it's not every day you find one in the shape of a book, or a cat, or even a dragon egg. Muggles were quite inventive when they wanted to be.

"This one!" Malfoy exclaimed triumphantly. He had emptied out her basket to inspect them all before deciding on a round black one.

"Hmm, well I hope you're going to put those all back," she said disapprovingly. Malfoy scoffed at her as he grabbed his wand. The remaining bath bombs that were scattered around him zoomed back into the basket.

"Happy?" he asked as he got to his feet, still clutching the bath bomb he had claimed. "Have you smelt this Granger? It smells – "He brought it to his nose, "like…Roses. It's certainly very nice smelling for something so sinister."

Hermione snorted at this before flicking her wand to stop the running water. Steam was gently rolling from the surface, just the perfect temperature. She took hold of Draco's arm to stand beside her in front of the bath.

"Now all you need to do is place it in the water." She instructed.

He took one last smell of the bath bomb, then tentatively dropped it into the water before quickly going to stand behind Hermione in an attempt to use her as his shield who, mind, was a good head shorter than him.

He could feel her shoulders shaking and he scowled at the back of her head. His attention was grabbed however, by the growing fizzing noise coming from the bath.

"What's it doing?" he asked alarmed.

"You'll see."

"Well I won't bloody see if it's going to explode Granger!"

She started to laugh out loud now. "What's so funny Granger? As far as I'm aware, we're stood right next to something with 'bomb' in its name, as a matter of fact, why are we still in here?" He made a move to leave but Hermione took hold of his wrist.

"Just wait. It's perfectly safe." She tried to reassure him. He frowned at her big brown eyes but went back to his previous stance, this time with her hands resting on top of his atop her shoulders.

He looked back into the bath to see the water had started to go black around the bath bomb… and Merlin, was that glitter? Those muggles sure did have a dark sense of humour he huffed to himself. He stood mesmerised as it rapidly rotated around and the black bubbled and oozed from around it. It moved around on its own accord and he could see it had diminished in size to resemble a snitch. The whole expanse of water was now very black and shimmering, he couldn't even see to the bottom of the tub. The scent of roses drifted around the room and put him slightly more at ease. Surely something which smelt that floral-ly was safe.

As the last little bit was dissolving, Hermione stuck her hand in and let the water run off, then she raised it to a curious Draco. While the black hadn't stuck to her hand, the glitter certainly had. "See?" she said as she put her hand back in to swirl the water around. "Not harmful at all, there was no explosion now, was there."

"I still don't see why they call them bombs." He pouted, to which Hermione promptly rolled her eyes. She gently guided his hand into the water with hers and watched his expression as it went from apprehension to awe. She smiled at this and tugged him to her. Still grinning at him, she cupped his face and looked up into his shining grey eyes before reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other into her hair, trying to bring her as close as possible.

"Anyway Malfoy," she said as she pulled away from his enticing embrace, "our bath will be going cold."

She gave him one last peck before she started to undress. She could feel his eyes on her so she gave him a bit of a show, a slight push of her chest here as she took her top off and a sway of the hips there as she pulled her shorts and knickers off. When she looked back up at him, she saw the admiration in his eyes which pulled upwards at her lips.

He stood and watched while she did this, marvelling at her body. No matter how many times he had seen it, it never ceased to amaze him.

"Your turn." She smugly said to him.

* * *

"Well, what did you think?" she asked him after they had climbed out of the tub and wrapped themselves in warm towels.

His towel hung low on his hips and her attention was directed to his very sparkly torso which she chuckled at. She reached out to run her hands across him, internally rolling her eyes as he tensed his muscles but outwardly appreciating his physique, 'body is a temple' and all that, she thought as she smiled to herself.

He pulled at her towel, letting it drop to the floor and he sniggered at her. She looked down at herself to see it resembled his own and uttered, "I think I'll take a shower."

"I think I'll join you." Smirked Draco.


End file.
